


[Podfic] That Cephalopod-launcher is Insane

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [15]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, octopi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] That Cephalopod-launcher is Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [That Cephalopod-launcher is Insane](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/90319.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [That Cephalopod-launcher is Insane](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5qngqemgtuu4x36/79_That_cephalopod-launcher_is_insane.mp3)

Title: That Cephalopod-launcher is Insane #79  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG  
File size/type: 2MB, .mp3  
Length: 2m:28s  
Author's Summary: #79 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [That Cephalopod-launcher is Insane](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/90319.html)  
Download or Listen [That Cephalopod-launcher is Insane](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5qngqemgtuu4x36/79_That_cephalopod-launcher_is_insane.mp3)


End file.
